Harry Potter and the realization
by MaisiePotter
Summary: Will Harry realize his long-lost love for Ginny Weasly, But will she feel the same? Will Ron pluck up the courage to ask Hermione out? What will happen?
1. Missing each other

**Hello and welcome to another Harry potter based story but I hope you enjoy :) Review (Sorry such a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer.)**

Harry lay awake staring up at the ceiling thinking about Ginny, was he ever going to see her again, her soft red lips, her white pale like skin and her freshly cut auburn hair that lay just beneath her shoulders her emerald green eyes blazing, Harry often thought about Ginny but he always wondered whether she was thinking about him or not he would never know.

As Hermione woke Ron and Harry up that next morning Harry still had the pain he had felt before he fell asleep, he missed her miserably and wanted the pain to go away but it stuck to harry like a jumper. As Hermione put the breakfast on the table just as she sat down, Harry pushed it away and said "I'm not hungry, I'll go and keep watch." He grabbed his wand and a copy of the daily prophet, as he stepped out of the tent the cold air whipped his face as he sat down, his mind started to wonder in to deep thought about where were these horcuxes but just as he thought of a place to start his mind went back to Ginny. Harry could see her face clearly, his face streaked with tears. Inside the tent things were a bit more awkward between Hermione and Ron, Ron opened his mouth to speak but they both heard the constant sobbing from outside Hermione said her thoughts aloud "Do you think he is upset about Ginny."

"Yeah I suppose."

"Shall we go and ask." But when Hermione stood up Harry had just arrived in the entrance of the tent tears still falling on to the red velvet carpet he grabbed the plate he had pushed aside earlier that morning and started to eat a couple of sausages and a couple slices of bacon.

Back at the Burrow things were quite normal Fred and George were still running there joke shop in Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasly still kept look after the Burrow, Mr. Weasly still had his job at the Ministry of Magic and Ginny spent most of her time in her bedroom studying for her Owls but kept being put off by thinking of what Harry is possibly doing right now, was he thinking about her. She turned on the radio to Potterwatch and whispered the password "Mooney." The radio burst into life and Lee Jordan's voice drifted out of the speakers, " Hello and welcome to another episode of Potterwatch we have relocation on Potters whereabouts so if you are trying to find Harry then stay tuned..." It took about an hour and a half until it finally said "Harry Potter is.." Ginny screamed, picked up her quill, grabbed a spare bit of parchment and started to write...


	2. Harry and Ginny Realize

It was a week since Ginny had heard Harry's whereabouts _"... He is in the elder forest."_ She started to pace her bedroom when Fred and George apperated into the room, Ginny screamed then shouted at them for disturbing her "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE IN  
HERE."  
"We are trying to be comforting but you obviously don't want to be bothered, last time we try Fred." George sneered because he knew his sister would tell them everything if they went all soppy. "Yeah see you later Ginny."  
"Wait.." As they turned around she collapsed onto the fluffy rug which had her pet Hinny (who was a snugglewump) nipped at her leg but she just ignored it, tear streaked down her face her masscra smudging, Fred and George had never seen there sister like this before well only when she broke up with Dean Thomas last year but that was only once they walked over. George put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, a couple of minutes later Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably and told Fred and George everything it was like they put vetrsirum in her cold glass of water that lay on her little dressing table that Fleur had given her that morning "I miss him so much it actually hurts, I sent a letter to him.." Fred interrupted and said "Which owl- by the look on Ginny's face-not Errol."  
"No, Pigwiegen"  
"Oh well that will be back soon." A big raise in Ginny's stomach released when she saw that there outside her window perched upon the floating flowers, she waved her wand and the window burst open, Pigweidgon wondered in and with another wave Ginny closed the windows. She gave Pigweidgon some knuts and a little bit of bird food, as he dropped the letter on her lap, she tore it open, suddenly realizing that Fred and George were sitting right next to her George's hand was still placed around Ginny but she yanked it off and forced both of them out of her bedroom, she then locked the door and sat crossed-legged on the floor picked up the letter but it wasn't written in Harry's handwriting it was Hermione's.  
*

Meanwhile back at Elder forest things were starting to heat up in Ron and Hermione's sake they always spent there time together Harry found it trouble to speak to either of them seperatly, it was that day when Ginny's owl arrived just as he was sitting wondering about whether he should go back just see her, it was then when Hermione said " Pigweidgon?"  
Harry tore out of the tent and snatched the letter out of Ron's hand and walked back into the tent, using the piece of mirror that Sirius had given him to open the letter he read:_ Dear Harry, I have just found out your whereabouts on Potterwatch and I am going crazy not being able to see you but knowing where you are. Are you alright, I just need an answer because otherwise I am going to go crazy. Hermione and Ron told me you aren't coming back to Hogwarts, well I will have to see you whenever if ever sorry for the tears. _  
_Goodbye my little solider _  
_love from _  
_Ginny_  
_P.S I will never love _  
_anyone as much _  
_as I love you_  
_I will always _  
_love you Harry_  
_no matter what _  
_xxx_

Tears formed in Harry's eyes when Hermione came and took a look at the letter she knelt down and hugged Harry "Do you want me to reply." He nodded and Hermione showed Ron who said that he hated Ginny she was making Harry cry but Hermione snapped back she was only showing her own feelings. When she had finished off the letter, Hermione asked" Harry do you want to send Pigweidgon out."  
"Yes please."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all watched Pigweidgon tear through the sky.  
*

However back at the Burrow Ginny read: _Dear my dear Ginny, _  
_I hope when you are reading this you are thinking of me because I am forever thinking about you the only reason Hermione is writing because I'm to upset I have read your letter I think about you everyday much to Ron's disgust but I will make sure we see each other this is not over Ginny Weasly and I will always make sure of that _  
_love from Harry_  
_PS. (Hermione's words) We will see you soon because what _  
_we are looking for is in the castle just a little taster_  
_xxxxx_  
_Love you always and forever_  
Both Ginny and Harry cried themselves to sleep that night holding to each others pictures which lay beside them Ginny sobbed "Please come back to Hogwarts just for me." Harry sobbed "I never ever wanted this to happen I will always care for you." Then they both sat, neither realized what they actually felt until now.


	3. When they arrive

It was another day when Hermione's shrill voice rung around the tent like she was sounding a fog horn it took Harry back to when he lived in that cupboard under the stairs and Aunt Peutina's shrill voice and her rapping on the door to wake him up. As Harry walked into the kitchen there was Sausages and buttered bread on the table, Harry wondered where all of this had come from but didn't bother questioning it because of the stern look on Hermione's face as they all sat down, Ron started dishing it all up on to the plates. When Hermione looked up she met Harry's eyes, he was pale not to metion the dark circles under his eyes but also his eyes were really serverly puffy and red, Hermione couldn't stop she had to metion something "Harry, you need to stop thinking about her."  
But Ron interupted her with a huge amount of sausages in his mouth they could just make out what he was saying "Stop thinking about who?"  
"Harry should we tell him."  
"Go on then as I don't see you guys anywhere you are always together." Harry got to leave the table when Hermione pointed her wand at him and said that if he moved from the table she would do the Patrificus Totalus on me if he wasn't careful. After breakfast Harry and Hermione thought they ought to go for a walk as Ron was sleeping, when they got out of earshot from Ron Hermione turned to Harry and asked "I think we ought to go to Hogsmede."  
"Why?"  
"Because that is were you said we ought to go last night to try and get in to Hogwarts." It took Harry a minute or two to remember that he did infact say that, because Voldermort already knows they are hunting down horocuxes and they already got the Hufflepuffs cup from Bellatrix Lestrange's volt only a week ago. "Yeah I rememeber know I think we should."  
"So do I, also I want to see everyone again Luna, Parvati and Padma and Ginn-." The look on Harry's face indicated that was the end of the coversation.  
"There won't be time."  
"Yes there will they have to make sure it is well protected." Harry's mind wondered then a huge smile spred across his thin, pale face.  
"What."  
"Nothing." But it was pretty obvious that he was excited to see Ginny, as they walked back to the tent. Herimone woke Ron an hour later and told him about us going to Hogesmede and he agreered almost installantly, as they ate dinner all Harry could think about was the fact that he would be seeing Ginny soon. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry drift off to sleep, "He's not crying over Gi-" But Hermione stopped herself because Harry didn't want Ron to know about his love for Ginny.  
"Yeah, you were saying." But Hermione blustered Ron into bed, pecked him on the forehead wishing she hadn't done it, as she picked up the deluminator Harry was talking in his sleep "Yes Ginny I have been thinking about you, don't worry I always be there for you." But it changed so suddenly like something cold was entering his body, Hermione awoke him, Harry he was bleeding but neither of them knew why.

The next morning Harry nor Hermione spoke of what happened last night, Ron shovled the two sausages in his mouth, about an hour later they grabbed the Invisabilty Cloak wrapped it around themselves and disapperated. When they arrived at Hogesmede, a loud high pitch scream let out, they spun around a light had just blossomed from the three broomsticks the door had burst open and a whole lot of death eaters came all fieling out. One shouted "HE'S HERE SOMEWHERE, I CAN FEEL THERE PRESENCE." Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing stock still, they swayed to and throw not being able to move.  
Another death eater shouted holding his wand aloft "Accio Cloak." The shuffled around them but didn't rip off them like all three of them thought it would they shuffled until they reached a pub and a man with a long cloak came swifting out a pulled them in.


	4. He comes back

Authors note: I am sorry if I haven't been updating School, homework and unfortunately my Grandad's just died of Kidney Cancer so sorry but hopefully I will be updating more often  
Please Read and Review it would mean a lot thank you :)

As they stared at the place they were standing in Harry thought that it must be a house or a warehouse even but who grabbed them also? All these thoughts kept popping up in his head until Hermione's voice brought him back down to earth "This is the Hogs Head Ginny and I kept passing this on the way back to Hogwarts on Hogesmede weekends, don't you remember Harry." she said chuckling until, Hermione saw the look on Harry face and also the tears that formed in his deep green eyes. Hermione never brought the subject up again, when the man that came in holding 3 butterbeers, a fire-whisky and 4 slices of bread with cheese, they all sighed, Ron grabbed the food ate in one bite and downed his butterbeer like no tomorrow. Harry however didn't touch his drink or food and when Ron politely asked if he could have both Harry just gave a simple nod but Hermione was the one to stop him, "Don't Ron, Harry needs his strength he is going to be in a huge battle soon once we figure how to get to Hogwarts and going to be fighting Vol-."  
But she was trailed off by the man standing but the window who pipped up and said "Ha."  
All three of them stared at him until he finally came into the light when Hermione, Ron and Harry recognized him "Your Aberforh, Dumbledore's brother."  
"Yes I am young lady."  
"We need to get into Hogwarts." Harry said the hurt was still in his eyes from thinking about Ginny again but the determination in his voice was that he was going to save her no matter what.  
"But you will be killed boy no matter how hard you try Voldermort will win."  
"Not with aurors there and with many of the best wizards and witches of our time." Ron argued and looked at Hermione on last bit and Harry swear he saw her blush  
"But did you hear that Voldermort has over 3,000 followers and has recruited most of the giants he also has the Elder wand you don't stand a chance, and the people who do think they so are fools, you don't strick me as a fool ."  
"I don't care I need to get into Hogwarts not just for Voldermort but for the girl I love and haven't stopped loving since I saved her from the Chamber of secrets." Harry shouted until the last bit he muttered under his breath."  
Aberforth got up and walked to a photo of a very pretty girl she had long brown hair the was pulled into a fish tailed plat and she wore a beautiful maxi dress that fitted her hour-glass figure and Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Ron stared open mouthed "That is your sister Arianna isn't it." Hermione said to Aberforth  
"Yes it is see my brother never loved me and her he left us." Then five minutes after Harry and Aberforth discussed the mission that Professor Dumbledore set them Arianna came back with a very disgruntled looking Neville Longbottom who jumped at the chance to see them all, hugged and shoke hands with them all. They all said thank you to Aberforth for the Butterbeer and the bread which Harry did end up drinking and eating much to Ron's disgust.  
On there way to Hogwarts Neville updated them on how Hogwarts has changed since Dumbledore had died there were The Carrows two Death Eaters who teached defense against the dark arts but by the end of the first day all of Gryffindor and first-year including Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had been either tortured or raped, Harry nearly started to cry thinking that they could of done that to Ginny his Ginny without him there to protect her. When they finally reached the school Neville had said to the whole of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw "I have a surprise for you losers." Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped down off the podium and the portrait swung shut behind them everybody erupted in cheers and started to ask questions, hug and shake their hands but all Harry was interested in doing was finding Ginny when the door to the Room of Requirement opened and a red-haired beauty stepped into the room followed closely by Luna Lovegood a dreamy off the rocks but lovely Ravenclaw who was part of the D.A. and loved Harry and his mates to bits but Neville and Luna always have has this special bond the we are all hoping that someday they will realize it, Luna ran to hug Hermione first as they both squealed in excitement to see each other again in about 5-6 months, when Harry clapped eyes on the beautiful chocolate coated delight ones across the room, every body went quiet until Ron whispered to Hermione, Neville and Seamus "She hasn't seen me in 6 months and I'm her bleeding brother." Neville and Seamus snickered but Hermione shushed them all. Harry and Ginny never said a word until Parvati and Padma Patil came in and said in union "Professor Snape has ordered everyone to the Great Hall immediately, oh hi Harry, Ron, Hermione.  
"Hey." They all replied when they thought of a plan.  
On there way down to the Great Hall Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it as they walked down the marble staircase they didn't feel the warm, cozy feeling Hogwarts used to give but now it gave this cold, dreary sought of feeling and Harry hated it. When they finally reached the great hall Snape started to explain "Students and staff of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I have been informed viva a member of Slytherin that they overheard a witch saying that Harry Potter was sighted in the school only a couple of hours ago, if anyone tries to defend Harry student or staff will be severely punished and if anyone of his friends or girlfriend gets help from student or staff they again will be severely punished. If you have seen Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger step forward now, if you have aided especially Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger step forward now. Maybe some Veritaserum will make you step forward, pity." When Snape finished, Harry stepped out of the crowd and like always thought Ron and Hermione he made a speech "like Dumbledore told me it is not how we are alike it is how we are different, how dare you stand were he stood can I tell them what actually happened on that astronomy tower, no you do it go on Snape. The one thing Voldermort will never have is that his army don't care or love or have a special bond with them they are just shit scared of him but the Aurors, the brightest Wizards and Witches of our age have com to aid me because they are my friends and they love me something someone like Voldermort would never understand because he has never known love and I feel sorry for him because of it, we might not win but we sure hell going to battle for one thing and one thing only the freedom of no fear." At that point Snape drew his wand and aimed it at Harry but before he could hex or curse him Professor Mcgonagal stepped on front of Harry wand already bared but one look at Mcgongal, Snape vanished into the dark stary night sky. Everyone cheered and punched the air but then one Hufflepuff first-years stared screaming and then Harry heard it the voice he had been hearing for seven long years ring and echo off the walls of the Great Hall for everyone to hear.


	5. Harry is alive?

_**A/N- I am so sorry for not updating sooner but now that I am in Year 10 I have revise for some lessons so that has been a night mare and aslo I have bee terribly ill with a bad cold and stomach pains but will be updating hopefully a least 2 days a week R&R please it would be much appreciated.**_

Harry lay there pretending to be dead but really he was alive, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Narcissa Malfoy had just done for him, she was the reason that he was thinking now but as he lay motionless his ears were filled with that blood curdling, high pitched laugh, the screams coming from Hermione and Ron, but the one he hated the most was the screaming, sobs and shouting coming from the fiery red haired girl with cute little freckles named Ginvera Molly Weasley. The love of his life since his 6th year here at Hogwarts, he was listening to her scream and shout at Voldemort "I HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU KILL HARRY! " Harry strained his ears to hear her, but suddenly somebody had flung their arms around his torso, he opened his eyes a smidge to see who it was and nearly burst into tears himself. Ginny was covered nearly head to toe in blood and with tears glistening on her still rosy colored cheeks sobbing into his chest. Harry had to close to his eyes to stop the tears flowing down his face, the cold prickled his scar; but he couldn't look into Voldemort's mind anymore which was really weird no matter how hard he tried but that could be because Voldemort had killed the Horcrux inside him. Harry could now hear Ron scream "LET HER GO! PLEASE JUST LET HER GO NOW!" Harry had only just realized that Ginny was no longer hugging him, he took his chance and peaked through his eyes and started boil with anger and hatred because Bellatrix Lestrange had suddenly grabbed Ginny and was doing exactly what she did to Hermione at Malfoy Manor. Her screams penetrated Harry's brain all he could hear were Ginny's wails and Bellatrix's snarling voice saying "Don't ever speak to the Dark lord like that ever again." What Ginny said next was the most stupidest thing to do in this situation "YOUR MASTER IS A LIAR HE ISN'T PURE BLOOD HIS FARTHER WAS A MUGGLE YOUR A HALF-BLOOD LIKE HARRY, YOUR MUM WAS A WITCH."

Bellatrix screamed "HE IS NOT A HALF BLOOD, YOU STUPID LITTLE WHORE! BLOOD TRAITOR, LET ME MAKE YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU ARE FOREVER!"  
Hermione now was the one to scream "DON'T PLEASE DON'T."  
But it was to late Ginny's screams filled the silent air, Harry turned his eyes over to were Ginny was and he almost burst into tears again Bellatrix was bending over her like she was a vampire sucking her blood. But she had her dagger out and he knew what she was doing Bellatrix had done the same to Hermione at Malfoy Manor, Harry could see the word _Blood traitor_ written in her arm and it was bleeding uncontrollably, he didn't know what she was writing on the other side until she stood, turned and laughed the word _whore_ had been scratched into her other arm. Harry had already had enough Mrs. Weasley's screams were now drowned as Harry jumped to his feet and screamed at Bellatrix his wand pointing right at her back"SECTUMSEMPRA!" But it missed her by two inches then he went for the snake "Protego."  
He ran from the scene but when he rounded the corner Harry couldn't stop the tears from falling freely down his cheeks they came down and down like a rainstorm he couldn't handle losing Ginny. But he started to run he had to destroy the snake then Ginny would be the only thing on his mind, what he didn't know was Neville sliced the snake Nigni in half with the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Harry and Voldemort were in the Great Hall sending each other the spells _Expelliarmus_ a jet of red light had erupted from the end of Harry's wand and _Avada Kedavra_ this time a jet of light came from the tip of the Elder wand but it was green, but the spells went straight and hit in the middle this had appeared in Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts. But this time Voldemorts was dieing away until the Elder wand flew out of his hand and therefore into Harry's already outstretched hand, he caught with triumph and Voldemort fell to the ground with a loud thunk. Everybody screamed and cat-called but all Harry cared about was were Ginny was and what was happening with her. When he noticed Ron and Hermione holding hands and smiling broadly coming into the hall. It was the first time since he had kissed Ginny at Bill and Fleurs wedding that Harry actually smiled, Ron noticed and commented on it "that is the first time in Merlins years that you have actually smiled."  
Hermione chuckled but then suddenly turned serious and whispered "Ginny is in a terrible state Harry, Madame Pomfrey said like my wound from Bellatrix it will scar and you will visibly see the words until she dies, but those words are horrific, even more horrible then mine, do you want to know what the words are?"  
But Harry cut her off "I what the words are they are _Blood traitor_ and _whore_,"

With Hermione's questioning look Harry added

"I saw when I peaked through my eyes." He snapped.  
"Don't take it out Hermione mate, anyway Ginny really wants to see you when she finally woke up, she stared around at us all and asked where you were in a worried voice because of course she didn't know that you still alive because she was unconscious, but we told her everything that we saw and she shouted at us for not starting with Harry is alive and well, and then we got told to come and get you and say that she really wants to see you again." Ron said half crying and half smiling.

Harry didn't need to be told twice he almost ran to the hospital wing when he saw Ginny looking limp and as weak as ever he broke down into body jerking sobs and collapsed into the chair next to her bed, he grabbed her hand and kissed it but she didn't wake up. Harry finally after 4 and half hours started to get scared and then the machine next to her sleeping form started to bleep. The last thing Harry remembered from that moment was Madame Pomfrey hurtling towards Ginny's bed and Kingsley Shacklebolt literally having to pick him up from behind. Kingsley wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's torso, but it was still a difficult task to do as Harry was kicking and screaming saying he had to stay but, Ginny was sent straight to St Mungos and before anyone could stop him, Harry had already apparated there to.


End file.
